


Laugh

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: About Trevelyan: Commander Cullen Rutherford [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bull's Chargers, Crude Humor, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: In which Commander Cullen Rutherford discover that the proclaimed Herald of Andraste is easily amused, and has a juvenile sense of humor.





	Laugh

At first, he couldn't quite believe it. But as Commander Cullen Rutherford continued to observe the Herald of Andraste, the more it became undeniable.

Emma Fae Trevelyan was easily amused.

He discovered this little bit of information about the Herald when she and Cassandra were talking while they watched the recruits go through drills with mild interest. Then one of the trainees lost his footing, stumbled then fell on his arse. He made sure the boy was alright, before offering him a hand up. His gaze happen to sweep by the two women watching and found that the Seeker was the only one watching as Trevelyan was bent over, hiding her face behind Cassandra's back while her whole body trembled. 

For a second he was worried, because an arm was clutching around her stomach and the other one was raised as if she was covering her mouth. Then he saw Cassandra's face. The Nevarran was not amused, and he guessed she made that infamous disgusted noise of hers. When he raised a brow at her, she only pursed her lips and shook her head as if to say, _Don't ask me._ So he didn't. And he brushed off the Herald's actions as nothing.

Then it happened again.

In the war room, Josephine was briefing them about a noble who would be visiting Haven. "Comte DeTeas is a rather eccentric-"

"Pffbt!" 

All eyes went to Trevelyan. Her face was red with barely suppressed laughter. Like before, her shoulders shook and she was hunched over the edge of the table.

"I'm so sorry, Josie..." the Herald snorted. "It's just...tits..." 

Cassandra made her disgusted noise as the rest of the advisors watched in obvious bewilderment as Trevelyan almost collapsed unto the floor in a heap of laughter. It became apparent then, and only painfully so as the days went by. Though, personally, he had thought, he didn't mind seeing her laugh so much. He rather enjoyed it. He enjoyed hearing it in the tavern, loud and real, he enjoyed hearing it when she's with Sera, full of mischief, he enjoyed hearing it from the Iron Bull's place by the horses, breathless and heaving.

He enjoyed it.

But perhaps his favorite one was when she approached him once more, and their talks went from Inquisition to their families. He cannot remember why he did, but he told her one of his most embarrassing childhood moments. He saw her try to cover up her laugh, obviously not wanting to offend him, but when he started chuckling, she lost the battle with herself. 

Cullen can only imagine what they must've looked like to the recruits, but he couldn't care less. Not when she had a hand on his shoulder for support as she continued to laugh until there was tears in her eyes. Somehow, his own hand found her hip, and he managed to convince himself it was just to keep the Herald from falling over. When she had calmed down, he was reluctant to let her go, but he did when she withdrew from him still giggling under her breath.

She wiped under the corners of her eyes, then with a blinding smile, she thanked him.

"Anytime, Herald," he had responded, and there was a twinkle in her eyes that he couldn't quite place as she turned and slowly retreated back into Haven.


End file.
